Starlight
by MissDiRed
Summary: Natalie O'Correl to najzwyklejsza na świecie dziewczyna, w której życiu namieszał pewien bardzo nieoczekiwany incydent. Zachowała się tak, a nie inaczej, to powiedziała, z tymi się zaznajomiła, i tak znalazła się w sytuacji niemalże bez wyjścia. Szkopuł tkwi w tym, że jej to wcale nie przeszkadza. T, bo przekleństwa i parę innych rzeczy. W postaciach OC i Decepticony. Wszystkie.
1. Wstęp

**Witam luda wszem i wobec. Zauważyłam, że na FF'ie jest bardzo mało polskich, Transformerowo-Primowich ficków. Zmieńmy to. Mam nadzieję, że ta historia się wam spodoba, i nie zeżrecie mnie z kośćmi. Ze względu na długość wstępu, rozdział pierwszy pojawi się jutro.**

* * *

**|Wstęp|**

* * *

Ta historia, jak i wiele innych, zaczyna się zwyczajnie. Mamy główną bohaterkę w wieku licealnym, mamy jej problemy zarówno szkolne jak i rodzinne. Ale po kilku chwilach okazuje się, i to dobitnie, że to nie historia taka jak inne. W zwyczajnych tego typu opowiastkach, nasza heroina to zagubiona szara myszka obdarzona ponadprzeciętną urodą, często głupiutka, naiwna oraz skora każdemu do pomocy. No i tradycyjnie – nowa w mieście. Do tego marzycielka, nieraz miewa problemy z nauką. W końcu znajduje _„Tego Jedynego"_ i na przekór całemu światu, jeżeli Ten Jedyny jest na złej drodze życia, próbuje go sprowadzić na dobrą. A potem mamy _„They Lived Happily Ever After"_.

I tu pojawia problem. Duży problem. Polega on na tym, że nasza heroina bardzo wybiega poza ten ogólno przyjęty obraz Marysi Zuzanny. Czy jest ładna? Nawet, ale to uroda pospolita i z wadami, a nie jakaś egzotyczna piękność. Czy jest szarą myszką… Raczej nie. Głupiutka? Nijak, a to dlatego, że została obdarzona niesamowitą wręcz inteligencją. Nie jest w żaden sposób naiwna. Chcesz coś? Dajesz coś w zamian, a nie pomaga praktycznie nigdy. W każdym razie, nigdy bezinteresownie. Może się z tą swoją inteligencją wydawać nieco _„Marysio-Zuziowata"_, ale w odróżnieniu od szablonowej heroiny, ma wady. Jest wredna i pyskata, bardzo często na wszystkich warczy, odstraszając ludzi dookoła. Nie ma żadnych bliższych znajomych, gdyż uważa ich za zbędnych. Może się poszczycić brawurowością, podsycaną niesamowitą wręcz ciekawością – a to, jak wiadomo, bardzo zła mieszanka. Nieraz śmiertelna. Jej rodzina? Zbytnich problemów nie ma. Rodzice ciągle w trasie, ale ją kochają, a ona żyje sobie szczęśliwie z babcią od piątego roku życia w jednym miejscu. Nie jest ani nowa, ani zagubiona – swoje miasteczko zna niemalże na pamięć. Marzycielką ona nie jest, raczej realistką, a problemów z nauką nie ma praktycznie żadnych.

W tego typu historiach, jeśli te historie mają elementy fantastyczne, bohaterka zazwyczaj okazuje się być jakąś nadprzyrodzoną, hiper-potężną istotą, przy czym ratuje swoją planetę jakąś galaktyczną magią, a nie raz i cały wszechświat i sprawia, że martwe planety zaczynają tętnić życiem. I tu mamy kolejny, wielki, czerwony „STOP!", bo tak tu nie będzie. Nasza heroina to istota ludzka całkowicie normalna, bez jakichś specjalnych, fizycznych czy magicznych, tudzież kinetycznych mocy.

Jej losy to nie jest jakieś proroctwo, czy coś. Po prostu znalazła się w danym miejscu o danym czasie oraz tak i tak zachowała, kwitując to jednym, krótkim słowem wyrażającym wszystkie negatywne emocje. Ale cóż poradzisz? Nie zauważyło się, jak się wlazło po pas w bagno, to trzeba próbować wyjść. Albo brnąć dalej.


	2. Rozdział 1

**|ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY|**

**•ZDARZENIE CAŁKIEM NIESPODZIEWANE •**

* * *

Czerwiec, miesiąc tak wyczekiwany przez wszystkich, szczególnie uczniów. Tak uwielbiany… Jednocześnie przez niektórych nienawidzony. Z jednej strony wakacje dwa kroki przed progiem, ale z drugiej… Zacznijmy od tego, że uczniów można podzielić na trzy grupy. Grupa pierwsza to osoby w pełni zadowolone ze swoich końcowych ocen. Oni mogą się odprężyć, wrzucić na luz i już żyć wakacjami, tudzież zdawać ostatnie egzaminy. Do drugiej grupy zaliczają się ci, którzy nie są zagrożeni, ale chcą koniecznie poprawić swoje oceny. Tu zaczyna się stres i włażenie w tyłki nauczycielom, które często kończy się fiaskiem. Najgorzej ma jednak bez wątpienia grupa trzecia, czyli ci, którzy są zmuszeni do poprawiania swoich ocen. No chyba, że nie chcą się dostać do klasy wyższej. Ale w tym jednym liceum w pustynnym stanie Nevada uczniowie byli wręcz zmuszani do poprawek. To nie było dobre rozwiązanie, ale nie dało się nic poradzić. Jednakże czy nauczyciele, skoro już musieli ich przepychać, zmuszali ich do poprawy ocen sami? Nie. I na tym właśnie cierpiała pierwsza grupa uczniów, szczególnie najlepsi z najlepszych.

Natalie O'Correl, na swoje nieszczęście, była jedną z najlepszych. Piątki przeplatane szóstkami. Oraz jedna czwórka, z wychowania fizycznego, wytargowana dziesiątkami prób i błędów. Ale jeszcze w czasie roku szkolnego, tego faktycznego. Ale teraz, idąc tak opustoszałym korytarzem, przeklinała swe osiągnięcia w duchu. Odgłos nerwowych kroków okutych w glany o twardej podeszwie stóp wszystkiemu dookoła mówił: „Uważaj, szuka kogoś, na kim mogłaby się wyżyć". Jednakże ten przekaz został odebrany nader dobrze, i jeśli kogoś napotkała na korytarzu, ta osoba uciekła w podskokach.

Dziś rano przyszłą do szkoły w niezłym humorze. Oczywiście, został on niemalże z miejsca zabity, kiedy dopadła ją wuefistka i oznajmiła, że Natalie MUSI pomóc jej ulubieńcom wyjść z tarapatów jedynkowych. Bo co jak co, ale wystawiając tę naciąganą czwórkę nauczycielka miała gdzieś średnią dziewczyny. Ale oczywiście, kiedy jej pupilki znalazły się w nie lada kłopocie, przypomniała sobie o tym, że Natalie to jedna z najlepszych, jeśli nie najlepsza uczennica w szkole! Ale cóż poradzisz, skoro życie jest, jakie jest? Ludzie zwracają uwagę nas ciebie dopiero wtedy, kiedy czegoś chcą. Tak więc, ku niezmiernej wręcz irytacji dziewczyny, została wrobiona w poprawianie ocen trójce uczniów. Czy to było tyle? Oczywiście, że nie! Oczywiście, że jej ulubiona nauczycielka od fizyki musiała ją wziąć na litość i poprosić o pomoc swojemu drugiemu pupilowi. Ścisłowiec-geniusz, ale ze wszystkiego innego kompletny idiota. Choć przy reszcie ze wszystkiego geniusz, bo jemu groziły tylko dwie jedynki. I jako tako było się z nim dogadać. O dziwo, również ci zagrożeni nie przyjęli Natalie jako ratunku zbyt entuzjastycznie. Czemu? Pierwszym powodem był jej charakter, jeden z najgorszych, jakie można spotkać. Wredna, pyskata, niemalże bez cierpliwości. Jednak o ile charakter mogli znieść, to szkopuł tkwił w tym, że Natalie nigdy nie robiła niczego za darmo. Nawet pod presją nauczycieli. Trzecim powodem była jej mściwość, o czym już na początku roku pewien czwartoklasista się przekonał. Chciał sobie „nową i niepozorną" pomęczyć, pomęczył. I gorzko tego pożałował. Natalie bowiem, ta z pozoru zwyczajna, nie wchodząca nikomu w drogę dziewczyna, okazała się być genialnym hakerem. Ale była ich jedyną deską ratunku. A tonący choćby brzytwy się chwyci. Nikt nie był zadowolony. Choć jedna strona była zmuszona do poprawy, a druga do zysku.

Wzrok wręcz kocich, żółtozielonych oczu dziewczyny prześlizgiwał się po drzwiach, szukając dwucyfrowej liczby wynoszącej trzydzieści sześć. Tam mieli na nią czekać delikwenci, choć Natalie żywiła w sercu cichą nadzieję, że olali to i sobie poszli. Jak to mawiają, nadzieja matką głupich. Kiedy otworzyła z hukiem drzwi, o dziwo z litego drewna, nie ze sklejki, o mało nie jęknęła z rozpaczy. Była tam calutka czwórka, rozsiana po całej klasie. Owo pomieszczenie było salą historyczną, i wyglądało przyzwoicie. Ławki były w niezłym stanie, choć miały już ponad dziesięć lat. Nie, jak na dziesięcioletnie trzymały się świetnie. Wszędzie wisiały mapy, a żaluzje w kolorze kawy, opuszczone całkowicie, odcinały pomieszczenie od rażącego słońca i pustynnego krajobrazu. W klasie siedziały cztery osoby, trzech chłopaków i dziewczyna. I wszyscy chodzili z nią do klasy.

Amadi Martin, afroamerykanin. Przeniósł się do Nevady, do małego Jasper niecały rok temu. I z miejsca zkradł serce wszystkim wuefistom, a tych było trzech. Szybko został kapitanem drużyny koszykówki, ale to wcale nie zmieniało faktu, że był idiotą. Poczciwym idiotą, na szczęście.

Mike Lowel zaś był kapitanem drużyny piłkarskiej i bramkarzem o posturze trzydrzwiowej szafy. Nawet jeszcze głupszy od Amadiego, ale za to milutki i skory do pomocy każdemu blondyn. Do tego bardzo wrażliwy, ale strasznie niedomyślny, ale bardzo dużo osób go lubiło. Natalie tolerowała.

Amal Farid, rzeczony geniusz, hipis o arabskim imieniu i urodzie. Sprawiał wrażenie wiecznie przyćpanego. Wyglądał jak przyćpany, mówił jak przyćpany. Ale nie był taki. Z przedmiotów ścisłych miał nawet lepsze oceny od Natalie oraz był raczej miłą osobą. I inteligentną, to najważniejsze.

Niestety, nie ma róży bez kolców, prawda? Czwarta osoba, jedyna dziewczyna w gronie delikwentów, nosiła miano Lisa Gaarland i była prawdziwą zmorą wszystkich. Ale wuefistka była jej ciotką, więc należało pomóc rodzinie. Dziewczyna była prawdziwą, blondwłosą pięknością, przy której Natalie uchodziła za wręcz brzydulę. Jednocześnie, uchodziła przy niej za prawdziwego geniusza ze wszystkiego. Ale najgorsze było to, że obie miały okropne charaktery, a gdyby zostały zaprzysiężonymi wrogami… Obie by na tym ucierpiały, możliwe że i fizycznie. Udawało się im unikać kontaktów, znaczy Natalie udawało się unikać Lisy. Aż do teraz. Kociooka nie wątpiła, że przez to „pomaganie" może wywiązać się konflikt. Blondynka bowiem żyła w przeświadczeniu, że każdy ma być jej uniżonym sługusem i robić za nią wszystko.

- No proszę, proszę, nareszcie! Ileż można czekać? – odezwała się pogardliwym tonem piękność. Natalie zmełła przekleństwo usilnie cisnące się na język, odgarnęła pasmo brązowych, prawie czarnych włosów za ucho i westchnęła ciężko, powtarzając sobie w myślach „Nie daj się rozsierdzić".

- Zależy na co czekasz – odezwała się Natalie pozornie grzecznym tonem – Jeśli chodzi ci o mnie, nie musiałaś wcale czekać. Oszczędziłoby mi to wiele kłopotu – uśmiechnęła się krzywo, z wielkim trudem. Lisa, czego można było się spodziewać, z początku nie zaskoczyła, że ciemnowłosa posłużyła się znaną i kochaną wszystkim ironią. Zdążyła w tym czasie podejść do bujającego się na krześle, zapatrzonego w bliżej nieokreślony punkt araba-hipisa o czarnych dredach do połowy pleców. Zanim jednak zdążyła go zagadać, blondynka jednak zaskoczyła. Odgłos przewróconego krzesła i szybkich kroków szpil na nieludzkim obcasie, zdenerwowanych kroków należy dodać, oznaczać mogły tylko jedno. Natalie po sekundzie poczuła, jak długie tipsy wbijają jej się boleśnie w ramię i jakaś siła uparcie ciągnie ją, by się odwróciła. Więc się odwróciła. I co zobaczyła? Czerwoną na twarzy, brązowooką blondwłosą piękność. Ta już chciała otworzyć usta u coś powiedzieć, ale na jej pełnych wargach szybko został złożony długi, niesamowicie zimny palec Natalie. Wzdrygnęła się, całkowicie zaskoczona. W sali panował gorąc, około trzydziestostopniowy, a palce ciemnowłosej były takiej temperatury, jakby siedziała w zimę w nieogrzewanym pokoju. Po niecałych dziesięciu sekundach, Lisa odskoczyła z piskiem. Zimne ręce były zawsze znakiem rozpoznawczym Natalie, ale żeby aż tak zimne? Cóż, na to wychodzi, że istnieją różne przypadki.

- Z-zimne… - jęknęła głucho blondynka.

- Ale odkrycie! Oczywiście że zimne. Plotek nie słucha? – parsknęła kociooka.

- Jak u upiora! – kontynuowała Lisa.

- Jak u upiora – dopowiedziała Natalie.

- Ale… Jak to?

- Mam spaczony krwioobieg. To dlatego jestem ogólnie blada i zimna jak trup – ciemnowłosa wcale nie oczekiwała, że ta blondynka o sarnich oczach zrozumie takie pojęcia jak „spaczony" lub „krwioobieg", skoro na lekcji nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć, co to takiego „fotosynteza". Ciekawe jakim cudem dobrnęła aż do liceum. Na szczęście udało się uniknąć walki, ale kociooka wiedziała doskonale, że wojna między nimi jest tylko kwestią czasu. Ale psuć sobie ostatniego miesiąca przed wakacjami nie miała zamiaru. W każdym razie, nie blondynką.

- Dobra – westchnęła, wymijając oniemiałą, wciąż trawiącą podane informacje Lisę – w poniedziałek mamy sześć lekcji, więc chcę tu, w tej klasie widzieć wszystkich z waszej czwórki zainteresowanych poprawą ocen o pierwszej – odpowiedział jej zduszony jęk koszykarza i piłkarza – Wiem, że macie trening. Przecież nie musicie przychodzić, tracić czasu ani pieniędzy. Ale kto chce, to mówię – od jednej jedynki biorę dwadzieścia dolców. To tyle – poprawiła torbę na ramieniu i skierowała się szybkim krokiem ku drzwiom, zostawiając czwórkę osób w sali historycznej. Za szkolnym progiem czekała wolność, dwa dni upojnego weekendu. Nie potrzebowała niczego więcej, od spokoju i odpoczynku. Tak więc nie oczekując odpowiedzi, zostawiając kolegów z klasy z decyzją „zapłacić czy nie zdać?" samym sobie, po prostu wyszła.

Natalie O'Correl przekroczyła próg Liceum Ogólnokształcącego imienia Krzysztofa Kolumba w Jasper z niemalże piskiem radości. Czekały ją dwa dni późnego wstawania, płaszczenia tyłka przed laptopem i jedzenia specjałów babci. Czego chcieć od życia więcej? Na pewno nie jakichś niespodziewanych sytuacji. Jak co piątek udała się do kanionu za miastem. Zawsze tam przebywała, spędzając ostatnie godziny do zachodu słońca leżąc sobie na półce skalnej nad przepaścią, oglądając piękne, czerwone chmury i robiąc swoje rzeczy na laptopie. Miała ku temu trzy powody. Pierwszy, było to miejsce spokojne, przez nikogo nie uczęszczane. Drugi, niezależnie od kąta padania światła, zawsze panował tam przyjemny chłód i cień. Oraz trzeci, w całym Jasper nie dało się znaleźć lepszego Internetu. Zawsze tam chodziła po szkole w poniedziałki, środy i piątki, spędzając czas na rzeczonej półce skalnej całkiem sama i beztroska, rozmyślając. Jednakże nic nie mogło jej przygotować na to, na co się natknęła w drodze tam. Z początku stała jak wryta, z miną kota nagle oblanego kubłem wody z lodem nie mając pojęcia, jak zareagować. Dopiero gdy niby-laserowy pocisk śmignął jej koło ucha dotarło do niej, że przydałoby się gdzieś schować.

Mechy. W kanionie walczyły ogromne roboty.


	3. Rozdział 2

**|ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI|**

**•ZAPOWIEDŹ CZEGOŚ NOWEGO•**

* * *

To wydawało się tak nieprawdopodobne, niemal jak sen na jawie, lub jakaś mara.

Ale było to prawdziwe. Bardzo prawdziwe oraz - jak się Natalie przekonała na własnej skórze - nieco niebezpieczne dla postronnych. Stało się tak, kiedy jeden z pocisków przeleciał jej koło ucha, uderzając w skałę jakieś dziesięć metrów za nią. Uderzenia odprysków nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych. Wcale, a wcale nie. I dopiero to uświadomiło dziewczynie, że faktycznie - jeśli chce uniknąć większych obrażeń powinna się ukryć. Szybko. Nieco zdrętwiała po niedawnym szoku, wtoczyła się za skałę, ale i tak co chwila wyglądała, by popatrzeć sobie na to bardzo niecodzienne zdarzenie. Co z tego, że mogła oberwać? Toć to było zbyt ciekawe, żeby zignorować! Mogłaby to nagrać, fakt. Ale po co? Przecież nikomu nie pokaże walki czterech gigantycznych maszyn! A nawet jeśli, wiązałoby się to z wysoce nieprzyjemnymi i jeszcze wyżej niepożądanymi konsekwencjami. Co, jakby owy nieistniejący film dostał się w lepkie rączki instancji wyższej? A wszyscy wiedzą, ze instancje wyższe są bardzo niewygodne. I lubią zadawać niewygodne pytania. Ale na szczęście w danej chwili w danym kanionie nie ma żadnych instancji wyższych. Za to były tam cztery wielkie, zacięcie walczące ze sobą mechy. Pierwsza para klasycznie obijała się po mordach, jednak to walka drugiej pary zasługiwała na uwagę. O ile to była walka. Czerwony i żółty, widocznie mniej "muskularni" niż ich koledzy dosłownie odstawiali jakąś szopkę. O ile żółty starał się ile mógł, atakując jak tylko się dało, to czerwony w odpowiedzi robił co tylko było można, żeby ciosów unikać. Wyglądało owo zjawisko jak jakiś pokraczny taniec, przeplatany przekleństwami i złorzeczeniem.

Po chwili przyglądania robotom, czego wcale nie ułatwiał fakt, że były w ciągłym ruchu, mogła wywnioskować, iż należeli do dwóch różnych frakcji. Po czym to poznała? Otóż mieli na sobie emblematy. Jeden przedstawiał coś w rodzaju trójkątnej twarzy, drugi - kwadratowej. Czy tam kadratopodobnej. I było pewnym, że te dwie frakcje miały ze sobą konflikt. Czerwony i niebieski mieli trójkątne emblematy, kiedy zielony i żółty kwadratopochodne. W każdym razie tyle mogła z takiej odległości i ruchliwości swoich "celów" określić. Nie zauważył jej nikt, i dobrze. Zresztą, pochłonięte walką roboty zapewne nie zwróciłyby na nią uwagi nawet, gdyby zaczęła się drzeć wniebogłosy, a tego nie miała zamiaru robić. Wcale nie miała zamiaru zwracać na siebie uwagi jeśli nie byłoby to absolutną koniecznością. Coś podejrzewała, że gdyby to zrobiła, oberwałaby jakimś ślicznym, popękanym głazem gabarytów co najmniej malucha. Zdążyła sobie nawet wyobrazić dość makabryczną scenkę swojej randki z nadlatującą skałą. Zostałaby rozbryzgana na podłożu, Happy End. Niezbyt się jej śpieszyło do grobu. Po dziadku, fakt, ale przed babcią i rodzicami. Niestety, wycieczka na tamten świat kolidowała z jej planami na przyszłość.

Kolidowała z nimi też ciekawość Natalie, mogąca ją z tego świata wykopać, i to nie raz bardziej widowiskowo niż poprzez randkę z niezwykle zbitą grudą ziemi. Dziewczyna, można by powiedzieć, zawsze balansowała na linie rozpiętej nad lasem ostrzy, jeśli by się to chciało ująć poetycko. Jeden zły ruch - nie krok - ruch, i życie w niebezpieczeństwie. Ale cóż, nawyki nabyte latami ciężko jest wyplenić. Natalie zawsze była ciekawska, taki swoisty tester otoczenia. Pierwsza, która wsadzała rękę w ogień, brała łyk gorącej herbaty, rozpędzała się na bardzo nierównym terenie, podchodziła do - nie raz dzikich i wściekłych - zwierząt. I zadawała cały ogrom pytań, na które się zdarzało, ze dorośli nie potrafili odpowiedzieć. Zawsze łaknęła wiedzy. Wiedzy praktycznej. Nie ufała niczemu puki nie dostała niezbitego dowodu, dajmy na to takiej blizny na lewej dłoni. Od tamtej pory już wie, że dotykanie ognia nie kończy się dobrze. Ostrożność jakąś zachowywała, i umiar w swej ciekawości, by nie graniczyła z szaleństwem. Mogła równie dobrze zacząć się drzeć i wbiec pomiędzy roboty? Mogła. Ale to byłoby oznaką kompletnego braku hamulców, wyobraźni i zdrowego rozsądku. Co jak co, ale to ciemnowłosa posiadała. Śladowe ilości hamulców, nieskończoną, nieraz makabryczną wyobraźnię i sporo zdrowego rozsądku, który czasem był po prostu wyłączany, kiedy Natalie zostało zaserwowane coś kompletnie nowego, ale zdarzały się wyjątki. Cztery wielkie, walczące ze sobą i zrobione z metalu wyjątki, ściślej mówiąc.

Ale nic nie trwa wiecznie, szczególnie tego tupu widowiska. Owo zakończyło się dość ciekawie. Dwóch większych, ku niezmiernemu zdziwieniu Natalie po prostu... Przetransformowało się w auta i urządziło rajd przez kanion, szybko znikając z pola widzenia w tumanach kurzu, które za sobą wzbijali. Żółty widocznie dostał jakąś wiadomość, gdyż przerwał walkę celnym strzałem w nogę drugiego i szybko zniknął w kolistym... Portalu bodaj, przypominającym zorzę polarną. Czerwony wrzasnął rozdzierająco i upadł z głośnym tąpnięciem na ziemię, łapiąc się za prawe udo. Zewnętrzna strona była bardzo brzydko poszarpana i wypalona, ale rana nie wyglądała poważnie. Ciekła z niej tylko cienka stróżka niebieskiego płynu. Czerwony zaklął bardzo ludzko, używając zdania idealnie wręcz opisującego jego pozycję, czemu kociooka się wcale, a wcale nie dziwiła. Gdyby była na jego miejscu, na tym zdaniu by się nie skończyło.

Po chwili, około pięciominutowej, czerwony chwiejnie wstał, kurczowo zaciskając dłoń na ranie i pokuśtykał w stronę skalnej ściany. Dobre posunięcie, pomyślała Natalie, uniknąć odkrycia przez osoby, które nie zachowają tajemnicy dla siebie. Kiedy wszedł między skały czarnowłosa z głośnym stęknięciem uniosła swoje jestestwo i powoli, najciszej jak mogła, podążyła za nim. Klucząc i chowając się w skalnych pęknięciach czuła się jak jakiś skrytobójca z gry komputerowej. Czerwony robot miał bowiem widocznie wyczulony słuch. Omsknęła się jej noga, kamyki narobiły lekkiego łoskotu - już się obracał. Parę razy ledwo uniknęła odkrycia, bo po dwóch takich omsknięciach odwracał się już bez alarmu, co chwila. Uczucie bycia śledzonym zawsze wzmagało czujność, więc kociooka musiała już całkiem unikać narażania się na jego wzrok. A, że była małych rozmiarów, nie było to takie trudne, utrudniane jedynie przez ciemne odzienie zieleni na złotopomarańczowej scenerii. W końcu czerwony robot znalazł jakąś średnią jaskinię i wpełzł, dosłownie wpełzł do niej, znikając z pola widzenia dziewczyny. Nie na długo. Po odczekaniu chwili, jakichś dziesięciu minut, niby komandos na misji w Afganistanie, skacząc od skały do skały dostała się przed wejście. W środku panował półmrok, a z ziemi wystawało sporo głazów przeplatanych stalagmitami. Parę stalaktytów zwisało z górnej ściany, a nieliczne stalagnaty tworzyły coś w rodzaju przedziwnie wykrzywionych kolumn. Natalie przykleiła się do ściany i powoli posuwała wzdłuż jej, mrugając zawzięcie, by jak najszybciej przyzwyczaić się do panującego półmroku. Zadanie bardzo ułatwiała jej fluoryzująca, niebieska maź pochodząca z rany robota. Niewielkie kropki co kilka, może kilkanaście metrów bezbłędnie wskazywały drogę. Jęki bólu oraz ciche przekleństwa też tego nie utrudniały. Natalie nie była zbyt uważna szukając swojej "zguby", co zalicza się do błędów. Nieuwaga, dwa kroki za daleko. Zauważył ją, bo czemu nie. I do w chwili kiedy znikała za skałą. Ale czy los byłby sobą, gdyby pozwolił jej umknąć? Nie.

- Wyłaź! - krzyknął, na co potknęła się i z głośnym "krzywa" w dialekcie greckim, przeciągając ostatnią literę, upadła na ziemię. Spotkanie pierwszego stopnia tyłka Natalie z gruntem nie można było zaliczyć do przyjemnych. Warcząc cicho podniosła się i wypełzła zza skały, mierząc robota wzrokiem. Siedział wsparty plecami o ścianę, a jego twarz była wykrzywiona w bólu, ale poza tym raczej nic mu nie dolegało. Na widok dziewczyny jego ekspresja twarzy uległa przeobrażeniu w kolejno skrajnie zdziwioną, zdziwioną i w końcu - poirytowaną. Przestraszył go żeński osobnik rodzaju ludzkiego. Nie do pomyślenia!

- Kim jesteś? - zapytał, krzywiąc się, i spojrzał na dziewczynę wyczekująco. Jego oczy były niezwykłe. Czarne, a na nich czerwone pierścienie udające tęczówki. Innych może by urzekły. Innych, czyli nie Natalie.

- Etykieta zobowiązuje mężczyzn do przedstawiania się pierwszych. Chyba, ze się za takowego nie uważasz...? - stwierdziła, z tą swoją typową arogancją. Jej podejście do nowych rzeczy często takie było. I często trafne, jak to, które widocznie ugodziło męskie ego czerwonego.

- KnockOut - warknął, by po sekundzie odwrócić głowę z prychnięciem.

- Natalie - mruknęła dziewczyna. Uznała, że prócz obecnie niewykonalnego dla robota zgniecenia raczej jej nic nie zagraża. Nie zaobserwowała z jego strony ani jednego strzału podczas walki. Ale i tak zachowała deadline dziesięciu metrów. Tak, na wszelki wypadek. Siedzieli tak oboje przez bite pięć minut, gapiąc się na siebie wzajemnie. Natalie prawie nie mrugała, co denerwowało mecha jeszcze bardziej. W końcu nie wytrzymał, odwracając głowę.

- Co tu robisz?

- Siedzę.

- Nie o to mi chodzi...! Jak mnie znalazłaś?

- Byłam już wcześniej, tylko ani ty, ani twoi koledzy nie zauważyliście mnie, zbyt pochłonięci obijaniem się po mordach - wzruszyła ramionami, jakby oglądanie walki czterech przerośniętych robotów było czymś całkowicie normalnym. KnockOut tylko warknął, nie odzywając się już do niej. W zamian za to próbował uruchomić urządzonko przy swoim uchu, zapewne komunikator. Bezskutecznie. Po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach dał sobie spokój, znów zwracając uwagę na dziewczynę. Siedziała w tej samej pozycji przez calusieńki czas.

- Czego się gapisz? - zawarczał. Nie odpowiedziała, tylko wyciągnęła swój wiecznie uruchomiony laptop i zaczęła coś zawzięcie stukać na klawiaturze. - Co robisz? - zapytał, już normalnym głosem, doprawionym nutą zaciekawienia. Natalie nawet nie rzuciła mu przelotnego spojrzenia, więc postanowił siedzieć cicho. Wytrzymał aż czterdzieści minut. Swoistym wyzwalaczem był fakt, że dziewczyna nagle się wyprostowała, strzelając palcami, po czym spojrzała na niego, i wcisnęła jeszcze jeden przycisk.

- Gdziekolwiek się chciałeś dodzwonić, masz - stwierdziła, wstając i podeszła do niego z otwartym urządzeniem.

- Nie sądzę, żeby to...

- KnockOut? Gdzie jesteś? - rozbrzmiało z głośników. - I co to za drugi głos? - minę robota dziewczyna mogła z powodzeniem zaliczyć do najzabawniejszych rzeczy, jakie w życiu widziała. Zhackowała kanał komunikacyjny wielkich robotów. Normalnie czuła się z siebie dumna. - I czemu dzwonisz z autoryzowanego, nieużywanego kanału? - zadał trzecie pytanie głos. Słyszalnie podirytowany, należy dodać.

- Cóż, to śmieszna historia, Lordzie Megatronie... - zaczął. Powoli wyjaśnił swoją sytuację, pomijając niektóre fakty, chociażby tego, że otrzymał wręcz bezinteresowną pomoc od ludzkiej dziewczyny. I choć owy Lord Megatron uparcie o to wypytywał, KnockOut zręcznie wymigiwał sie od odpowiedzi, za co Natalie była mu wdzięczna. Coś czuła, że ten cały Lord nie przyjąłby tej wiadomości zbyt entuzjastycznie. W końcu, ku swej nieopisanej uldze czerwony dostał potwierdzenie, że niejaki Breakdown zostanie po niego wysłany. Kiedy dostał potwierdzenie, Natalie bez słowa wyłączyła rozmowę.

- Ej! - krzyknął KnockOut.

- Czego? Mój laptop, moja łaska, że w ogóle zhackowałam ta tele-linię - warknęła w odpowiedzi dziewczyna, chowając urządzenie do torby. Po kilku minutach rozległy się ciężkie kroki i do jaskini wkroczył wielki, niebieski robot z wcześniej. Natalie odruchowo uciekła za skałę. To musiał być Breakdown. Pokręcił tylko głową, widząc swojego kolegę i wziął go pod ramię bez słowa. Czyżby takie przypadki zdarzały się często? Kiedy, nie zwlekając, zwrócił się w kierunku wyjścia, wlokąc KnockOuta za sobą Natalie, niby jakiś ninja z kreskówek, zaczęła skradać się za nimi. Będąc już na zewnątrz zauważyła tylko, jak znikają w przypominającym zorzę polarną, owalnym, zielonym portalu. Przypominał ten, którego użył żółty. Kociooka pokręciła tylko głową z uśmiechem i skierowała się z powrotem w stronę Jasper, mrucząc depresyjne piosenki pod nosem. Wiedziała, gdzieś tam w głębi siebie, że to nawet nie był początek. Wiedziała, że już nie pozbędzie się tych wielkich robotów ze swojego życia, że staną się nieodłącznym jego elementem.

Co zmieniło się raz, zmieniło się nieodwracalnie. Nigdy nie powróci całkowicie do poprzedniego stanu.


	4. Rozdział 3

**|ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI|**

•**MALINKA•**

* * *

Natalie szła powoli, powłóczając nogami. Nie, żeby była smutna, czy coś takiego. Po prostu bardziej, niż drogą, którą i tak szła automatycznie, zajęła się rozkładaniem wydarzeń minionych godzin z kanionu na części pierwsze, starając się zapomnieć każdy, najmniejszy i najmniej istotny detal. Nigdy nie propagowała fizycznego uwieczniania wspomnień – zdjęć czy „przelewania swoich frustracji na papier", to jest zapisywania tego w pamiętnikach. Twierdziła, że jak rodzice chcą robić dzieciom zdjęcia, to niech robią, a pamiętniki są dla głupich dziewczynek z gimnazjum, nie mogących dać sobie rady ze swoimi „wielkimi pierwszymi miłościami". Nie, Natalie wolała pamiętać. I pamiętała, ale tylko to, co uważała za ważne lub ciekawe. O ile za ciekawe można uważać swoje pierwsze w życiu złamanie otwarte, tudzież bycie ugryzioną przez wielkiego szczura. Tak, zawsze pamiętała te co makabryczniejsze, które zwykli ludzie za wszelką cenę starali się z pamięci wyprzeć. Dodatkowo pamiętała, choć tylko zdawkowe urywki, swój pobyt w łonie matki. Dlatego też, przypominając sobie po kilka razy dane fragmenty i porządkując je, uczyła się ich na pamięć. Czegoś takiego nie chciała zapomnieć, i nie zanosiło się na to. Cały ten proces intensywnego rozmyślania wydłużył jej drogę do domu z około siedmiu do dwudziestu minut, a i tak gdy omal nie uderzyła czołem w jeden z piaskowcowych filarów na jej twarzy malował się szok. Odsunęła się od zdradzieckiej, dwumetrowej kolumny, i podeszła do metalowej, malowanej na biało furtki, którą przekroczyła, jak zwykle, dość opornie, krytycznie mierząc wzrokiem ogród. Nie jakieś jałowe krzaki, czy betonowe podłoże. Prawdziwy, zielony, kwiatowy ogród utrzymywany przy życiu dzień i noc przez armię zraszaczy. Bujna, cotygodniowo strzyżona trawa, równiutkie rabaty kolorowych kwiatów, krzaki róż i drzewa owocowe odcinały się niezbyt pasującym, zielonym kwadratem na tle żółtopomarańczowego, pustynnego otoczenia stanu Nevada. Zawsze niesamowicie irytował ja ten ogród, uparcie utrzymywany przez jej matkę, która i tak odwiedza dom raz czy dwa do roku. To nie było jednak najgorsze. Najgorsza była okropna, według Natalie, trzypiętrowa willa z najjaśniejszej odmiany piaskowca o horrendalnej wręcz liczbie okien. A potem się jej pytali, dlaczego okupuje piwnicę, a jej pokój się kurzy. Śmiechu warte. Istniały dwie rzeczy, które niesamowicie działały dziewczynie na nerwy. Światło słoneczne i ciepło, których w domu było pełno na okrągło. Za to w piwnicy zawsze panował przyjemny chłodek, który zawsze po gorącym dniu działał kojąco i rozluźniający oczy półmrok. Co z tego, że przez niezbyt dobre oświetlenie psuł się jej wzrok? Natalie nie dbała o takie rzeczy. Wygoda ponad wszystko.

Jednakże nawet to nie było prawdziwym cierniem w oku siedemnastolatki, tylko fakt, że mimo tego, iż rodzice ją kochali, wyraz swojej miłości dawali za pomocą zielonych papierków, kupując córce wszystko, czego tylko chciała. Natalie nie było żal, że nie spędza z nimi świąt, często o niej zapominają. Już nie. Kiedyś, jak była małą dziewczynką, to bolało, ale z czasem zapadła na znieczulicę emocjonalną. Zresztą, czemu miałaby się przejmować kimś, kogo niemalże nie zna, i kto praktycznie nie zna jej? Rodzice, nie rodzice, kochają, nie kochają – powinni być przy niej, a nie latać po świecie, pilnując swoich interesów. Szła powoli między irytująco zielonymi rabatami, irytująco równiutkim chodnikiem, do irytująco równiutkich trzech schodków. Skoro chcieli zieleni, mogli chociaż postawić na naturalność, żeby zielone rosło, gdzie chciało. Ale nie! Żadne, najmniejsze ździebełko trawy nie miało prawa wystawać przed lub ponad szereg, i gdy jednak wystawało – było niemalże natychmiast ścinane. Wszystko było symetryczne, od linijki, i choćby to był najpiękniejszy z kwiatów – nie miał prawa w żaden sposób odstawać czy wystawać. Róże, głównie herbaciane, były bardzo słabe i mizerne, choć ogółem należały do silnej odmiany. Wiązało się to z faktem, że co trzy miesiące były pozbawiane kolców i niepasujących liści. Natalie dlatego nienawidziła tego miejsca. Choć było ładne i zadbane, to jednak zbytnio zadbane, pełne smutku i przygnębienia maltretowanych w zamyśle jakiegoś spaczonego zmysłu estetycznego roślin. Może i inni się tym zachwycali, ale Natalie gardziła czymś takim. Zresztą, nigdy nie przepadała za porządkiem. Zawsze znacznie, ale to naprawdę o wiele widoczniej odnajdowała się wśród nieposkromionego bajzlu. Nie było rzeczy, która by się mogła przed nią w nim ukryć, o ile wiedziała, czego szuka. Gdy coś było uporządkowane, strasznie się denerwowała, nie mogąc znaleźć niczego. Dlatego nigdy nie trzymała porządku u siebie, i strasznie denerwowała się na wszystkich, którzy świętość jej bałaganu próbowali zakłócić, a takie wypadki się zdarzały.

Zrezygnowana swoimi myślami pchnęła spore, dwuskrzydłowe, mocno przeszklone drzwi. Właściwie, to okna robiące za drzwi. Tyle dobrze, że były przyciemniane, i to, co się działo w domu widać było dopiero z odległości dwóch metrów od szyby. Westchnęła ciężko, wkraczając do czegoś pomiędzy gankiem, salonem a „pokojem rodzinnym". Tak rodzinny był, że nikt w nim nie siedział. Zresztą, nie był wcale a wcale przytulny. Twarde, obite zimną, białą skórą kanapy, niski stolik do kawy, wielki, nieużywany telewizor i jasne, mające daleko do słowa „puchaty" dywany. To miejsce, zamiast być przytulną ostoją dla całej rodziny, było zimną i nieprzyjemną placówką dla kurzu. Natalie nawet nie siliła się na zdjęcie butów, zostawiając piasek i kurz na podłodze. Nigdy się na to nie siliła. Szybkim krokiem podążyła do kuchni, idąc przez jadalnie. Duże, zimne, błękitne pomieszczenie z ogromnym stołem na dwadzieścia osób. Od czasu zakupu, czyli od jakichś siedmiu lat, użyte tylko raz. Nie zaszczyciła tego miejsca zbędnym spojrzeniem, przyśpieszając w stronę dębowych, kuchennych drzwi.

Gdy tylko je uchyliła, natychmiast została owiana wyjątkowo przyjemnym zapachem pieczonego mięsa. Uśmiechnęła się wesoło, całkowicie odrzucając ponure myśli i dziarsko wkroczyła do pomieszczenia, zamykając drzwi za sobą. Pomieszczenie to, o dziwo, było nawet przytulne, tonące w przyjemnym dla oka zestawieniu odcieni brązów. Boazeria i podłoga w kolorze mocnej kawy i sufit w karmelowo-beżowe „paćki", do tego meble w kolorze mlecznej czekolady. W tym wszystkim zimnym srebrem odcinały się tylko metalowe części kuchenki gazowej, zmywarki i paru innych. Na tym brązowym pejzażyku widocznie odcinała się postać ubranej w zwiewną, seledynową sukienkę kobiety. Owa kobieta nuciła coś, wydając się całkowicie zajętą pilnowaniem zawartości patelni.

- Wróciłam – mruknęła Natalie, rzucając torbę w kąt, mając gdzieś znajdujący się w niej sprzęt i usiadła na jednym z czterech krzeseł, ustawionych dookoła niewielkiego stolika.

- Trudno nie zauważyć – odparła po chwili kobieta, wyłączając palniki i nakładając jedzenie na dwa talerze. – Jak tam było w szkole?

- Kijowo, żeby nie użyć cięższego, ale bardziej dosadnego sformułowania.

- Znowu kazali ci kogoś wyciągać z jedynkowego bagna?

- Tak. Chłopaki nawet-nawet. Totalne tępaki, ale chcą. Najgorszy jest ten… Ten pokemon.

- Lisa Gaarland? Moja kochana wnuczka wlazła w bagno po pas.

- Została siłą wepchnięta, babciu.

Natalie nie była sama – zawsze mogła liczyć na swoją babkę, Maraberh O'Correl. Chyba tylko dzięki niej przetrwała pierwsze lata bez rodziców. Zresztą, zawsze była z Marabeth związana bardziej, niż z protoplastami. Ta pięćdziesięciosześcioletnia kobieta była wizualnie bardzo podobna do wnuczki. Wysoka, może nawet nieco wyższa, o jasnej karnacji, smukłej, chłopięcej sylwetce, ciemnobrązowych, teraz poprzeplatanych pasmami srebra włosach. Jednakże ani to, ani zbliżone rysy nie było tym, co tak naprawdę, bardzo widocznie łączyło obie kobiety. Były to oczy. Złotozielone, kocie, dzikie i inteligentne. W tej rodzinie kobiety zawsze miały takie. Nieważne, ile męskich pokoleń przeminęło – zawsze każda żeńska dziedziczka miała takie.

- No tak, ma idiotka niesamowitego farta, nie powiem. Rodzina zobowiązuje nauczycieli do zmuszania cię pomagać tej laleczce. I ani inteligencją jej nie pobijesz, a za łeb i o ścianę niezbyt wypada. A szczeniackie żarty nie są w twoim typie – westchnęła ciężko kobieta, stawiając talerze na stół. Piersi kurczaka panierowane w płatkach zbożowych i cieście naleśnikowym, plus sos czosnkowy i surówka.

- Tsa. Walnięcie jej w ścianę i sprawdzenie, czy czasem jakichś szczątkowych strzępków mózgu nie ma to naprawdę kusząca opcja. Niestety, nie jest to warte wylądowania za kratkami – Natalie wzruszyła ramionami zrezygnowana, czym bardzo rozbawiła Marabeth. Obie miały to samo czarne poczucie humoru, z lekka doprawione makabryczna nutą. Jednakże kiedy kobieta już opanowała atak śmiechu, spojrzała na wnuczkę wyczekująco.

- Stało się coś jeszcze, prawda? Znam ten błysk w oku, choć bardzo dawno go nie widziałam. Widziałaś, lub uczestniczyłaś w czymś, co cię niezwykle zainteresowało – na świecie istniała tylko jedna osoba, mogąca w jakimkolwiek stopniu odgadnąć myśli i uczucia Natalie, i była to właśnie jej babcia. Z tym, że to nie był jakikolwiek stopień – Marabeth bezproblemowo czytała z niej jak z otwartej księgi. Nie miały też sensu żadne kłamstwa, czy unikanie wypowiedzi. Kobieta potrafiła wyczuć już po pierwszym słowie, czy kłamie, czy nie. Po prostu doskonale znała swoją wnuczkę.

- Nie wiem, czy mi uwierzysz, ale skoro unikanie odpowiedz nie ma sensu… Tylko nie uznaj mnie za wariatkę, nie przerywaj i się nie śmiej, proszę – Natalie uniosła wzrok z nad talerza, wbijając zęby w uprzednio nabity na widelec kawałek mięsa. Gdy już go przełknęła, zaczynając od ciężkiego westchnienia, streściła wydarzenia mające miejsce w kanionie.

- Czyli mówisz, że na twoich oczach obijały się po mordach ogromne mechy, potem lalusiowaty oberwał i mu zadzwoniłaś do szefa? – podsumowała kobieta, kiedy opowieść dobiegła końca.

- No tak w skrócie… Ej, ty Se jaja robisz czy mi serio wierzysz? – Natalie uniosła brew, wbijając dość sceptyczne spojrzenie w Marabeth. O ile babcia mogła jednym spojrzeniem ocenić jak się czuje i o czym myśli, to na odwrót już to nie działało, ku niezmiernej irytacji dziewczyny.

- Albo coś brałaś, albo to prawda. Druga opcja automatycznie odpada, bo nie jesteś takim typem osoby, więc musiała to być prawda. Głos ci nie drżał. Czyli jestem zmuszona uwierzyć, choć brzmi to cholernie nieprawdopodobnie – Marabeth tylko wzruszyła ramionami, zabierając osłupiałej dziewczynie pusty już talerz. – I wiesz co? Zazdroszczę ci tych eskapad i nowego znajomego. Młodzi to mają życie…

- A co ty niby, stara? – przerwała babce Natalie, krzywiąc się.

- A co ja niby, młoda? – zaśmiała się kobieta.

- Jak bym nie wiedziała, ile masz lat naprawdę, to bym ci dała maksymalnie czterdzieści i plusa za te zajebiste, białe pasemka – burknęła dziewczyna, powodując u kobiety kolejną salwę śmiechu. Tak, to było rodzinne – i te kocie oczy i fakt, że dojrzewały szybciej a starzały się znacznie wolniej.

- Dobra, to ja się idę zaszyć w swoim sanktuarium. Jak coś chcesz, to dzwoń – Natalie przeciągnęła się na krześle i po chwili wstała, łapiąc torbę i ruszyła w drogę powrotną do salonu. Będąc już tam, zamiast iść na górę, otworzyła drzwi klatki pod schodami, ukazując kolejne schody, biegnące pod dom. Ze środka ział chłodem beton i zwykła, sklejkowa podłoga. Bardzo miła odmiana po całym dniu spędzonym w okropnym skwarze. Minęła średniej wielkości garaż, w którym stały tylko dwa samochody. Ot tak, babcia dla kaprysu zażądała tylu, ni mniej, ni więcej. Jednego monster-trucka, na wielkich kołach, gdyż była fanką taranowania bogu ducha winnych skał, a drugim był zwykły Mercedes.

Natalie jednak szybko minęła drzwi do garażu, idąc słabo oświetlonym korytarzem rodem z indyjskich horrorów. W końcu skręciła gwałtownie, popychając grube, dębowe drzwi, wkroczyła do pomieszczenia różniącego się, ale niewiele od korytarza. Też miało betonowe ściany i sklejkową podłogę, a oświetlenie było znikome, jednak różnice były widoczne. Pierwszą była zielona wykładzina, zajmująca połowę pokoju, a drugą umeblowanie. Dwa duże biurka, dwa regały uginające się od wszelkiej maści książek, sporej wielkości łóżko i szafa, dodać do tego jeszcze jedne drzwi, biegnące do łazienki. Wszystkie meble wykonane były z bardzo ciemnej odmiany drewna, a jeśli miały jakieś inne elementy, to były one zielone. Najbardziej jednak zwracał uwagę wszechobecny bajzel. Właściwie to pokój wyglądał, jakby chwilę temu rozpętał się w nim tajfun. Różnorakie części garderoby walały się dosłownie wszędzie, zupełnie jak wszelka elektronika – kable, nie kable, sprzęty. Natalie była nie tylko hackerem, ale i technikiem. Zawsze lubiła sobie w czymś pogrzebać, a jak się coś zepsuło to nigdy nie wzywano mechanika, tylko Marabeth dawała wnuczce skrzynkę z narzędziami. Czasami wydawało się wręcz, że nastolatka jest z wszelką elektroniką w zmowie. Wszystko potrafiła naprawić, nic jej się nie psuło.

Westchnęła ciężko, rzucając torbę gdzieś w kąt, uprzednio wyjmując laptop i podeszła do jednego z biurek, stawiając na nim przedmiot, który wystarczyło otworzyć. Szybko podpięła go do zasilania i postanowiła przetrzepać, dosłownie przetrzepać, Internet w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek wzmianek o wielkich robotach. Jakichś fanowskich zdjęć, czegokolwiek. Jeśli nic nie znajdzie, a będzie wystarczająco zdesperowana, to najwyżej włamie się do wojskowej bazy danych. Oni tam zawsze coś mają.

Po jakichś dwóch godzinach, kiedy już miała się jednak brać za wojsko, zadzwonił telefon – jej forma międzypoziomowej komunikacji z babcią.

- Bo przed domem stoi auto i się o ciebie pyta.

- Ale co się pyta? To auto?

- Widocznie, bo nikt nie wychodzi.

- A jak wygląda?

- Takie fajne, sportowe. Czerwone z płomieniami po bokach.

- Oesu. Brzmi jak ciota?

- No, troszkę.

- To powiedz, że zaraz przypełznę – Natalie westchnęła ciężko coś w rodzaju „wiedziałam", zamknęła laptop, wkładając go do torby i wsunęła stopy w buty, które jakoś podczas wyszukiwania zdjęła. Po chwili była już na parterze willi, mierząc zza szkieł okularów stojący na drodze wóz.

- To jeden z nich? – zapytała Marabeth.

- Nie potwierdzam i nie przeczę, bo nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Się dowiem – zawarczała podirytowana zakłócaniem swojego spokoju dziewczyna. Na dworze ostatnie resztki promyków słońca ustępowały cieniom nocy. – Jak gdzieś z nim pojadę to nie wiem, kiedy wrócę – bąknęła, otwierając drzwi. Nie dłużej niż pół minuty później stała przed czerwonym, sportowym aucie. Zirytowana.

- Czego?

- To faktycznie ty. Trochę nam zajęło znalezienie cię, na Primusa. Same kłopoty sprawiasz…

- Już cię załatali, że się tak pieklisz, Malinko?

- Sam się załatałem… I nie nazywaj mnie malinką! – teraz Natalie miała pewność.

- Dobra, dobra, **MALINKO**. Gadaj, co chcesz, byle szybko.


End file.
